


Lantana

by enbyboiwonder



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Kyan Reki Has ADHD, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hasegawa Langa, Post-Episode: s01e09 We Were Special Back Then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: He's tired of avoiding Langa, shutting them out, tired of them hurting each other.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Lantana

**Author's Note:**

> I'm torn between wanting Tadashi to win and Ad*m getting absolutely nothing he wants and wanting Langa to win and getting a YoI-style tackle-hug (kiss) between them and Reki. They're both so good…
> 
> Title from [the OLDCODEX song](https://youtu.be/IgmM7CdL7pc) of the same name.

"I still want to skate in the tournament," Langa says quietly.

Reki looks up from working on Langa's new board to find them slumped against the table, chin resting on their crossed arms, hooded eyes watching not him but his hands as they work.

"I still want to skate against Adam, see if I _can_ ," they continue. "But after that, if you really don't want to skate at 'S' anymore, then I'm leaving too. I love skating, but only if it's with you. It's meaningless unless it's with you. So… please, come watch me again."

Clear green-blue eyes meet his then, an arm stretched toward him across the tabletop. Reki's heart clenches, aches in his chest as he thinks about all that those words entail—and lingers, as he's prone to, on the bad. He wants to say no, to convince Langa to drop out and quit "S" now. But… Langa needs this, just as much as Reki himself needs to be able to skate without worrying about "S." And he's tired of avoiding Langa, shutting them out, tired of them hurting each other. Langa doesn't care that he'll never be as good as them skating-wise, wants to skate with him anyways, more than with anyone else. So he'll make them a board that plays to their strengths and will, he prays, see them through the tournament—through Adam—relatively unscathed. Two more beefs. He reaches his hand out to lay it atop Langa's.

"Okay."

* * *

Adam won his second beef, to no one's surprise (though to no small amount of frustration, not after the shit he pulled against Cherry in the first round; people are slowly—finally—beginning to realize just how awful he is), and Langa won theirs, to some people's surprise but certainly not to Reki's.

Reki stands beyond the finish line, heart in his throat as he watches Adam and Langa race through the warehouse. Adam's longer board would put anyone else at a disadvantage in this stretch, but he's an exceptional skater, with or without his dirty tricks, and, as expected, he doesn't let it slow him down. And Langa is… Langa is Langa. Beautiful, wonderful, genius Langa, the only person Reki knows who could skateboard like they're snowboarding and turn it into an advantage.

"Langa!" he screams as the two close in on the finish line, neck and neck, and it's with blue fire in their eyes and an exhilarated grin on their lips that Langa pulls just that much farther ahead and crosses the finish line first. Pride and relief and a host of other emotions that Reki can't name yet swell in his chest.

Langa leaps to the ground, letting their momentum carry them forward even as they stop their board's, grinning, " _Reki_ ," as they throw themself at him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and lips meeting his.

Reki freezes for all of one second before his brain catches up to what's happening and he melts into it, arms coming up to encircle Langa's waist and pull them closer. He hardly registers Adam in the background dramatically bemoaning something about Snow and Eve or the shouts and cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd as he kisses back, giddy that he finally gets to do this with his best friend, the boy he's been pining after without realizing it for months.

With glittering eyes and a pretty blush painting their cheeks, Langa pulls back, flashing him a breathless grin. Then they take a moment to compose themself before turning and stalking toward Adam, expression serious and determined.

"Langa-kun…!" Adam starts, taking a half step forward with his arms spread wide.

Reki shudders, but to their credit, Langa doesn't recoil. They just meet Adam's eyes flatly as they deliberately remove their "S" pin from the collar of their shirt and hold it out toward him in a loosely curled fist.

"The only one I need is Reki. Good luck finding your 'Eve,'" they say, the tone of their voice suggesting they wish just the opposite. They drop the pin at Adam's feet, then turn on their heel, scooping up their board and taking Reki by the hand to lead him out of the warehouse as the crowd erupts into noise around them.

They break into a run as soon as they hit the open air, ignoring the calls and cheers they garner as their legs carry them heedless past the milling crowds of spectators, the yellow streetlamps blurring past, that Langa is by his side again the only thing that matters.

"Did you see his face when you quit?" Reki sniggers, and they both burst into breathless giggles. He wants that framed, but not as much as he does the sight of Langa so happy and carefree beside him.

Part of him still can't believe this is really happening, but he can still feel the impression of Langa's lips against his, and Langa's hand is a warm, sure weight in his, and the chill night air whips through his hair and against his face as they run, and giddiness bubbles up through his body, makes him buoyant. He wants to shout, and jump—he wants to _skate_.

Langa slows as they reach their scooter, raising their joined hands and pulling Reki close while they shift their grip to lace their fingers together, dropping their board to rest their other hand on Reki's waist. "I meant it," they say softly. "Competing against top skaters is exciting, but you're what makes it fun. I don't care about anyone else if you're not with me. I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. I'm sorry I left you behind."

HIs heart feels like it will burst again, and he has to take a deep breath to push back the silly feeling that he might cry. He squeezes Langa's hand gently. "You're here now," he says, and leans in to kiss them. They always come back for him.

Langa pulls him into a short, tight hug before stepping back. With one last grin at each other, they clamber onto the scooter and ride off into the night, Reki's arms around Langa's waist, the wind in their hair and victory in their hearts and a weight off their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> One can only hope that the other people at "S" start thinking that Ad*m takes things too far after that straight-up murder attempt, but also I'm not really getting my hopes up.
> 
> Yeah I'm not so sure anymore that Langa _does_ need to skate against Ad*m like they thought they did, but… tackle-hug/kiss…


End file.
